


(You Will Never) Be The Jumper Platform

by The_Unaligned_Player



Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game), Jumpchain
Genre: Unsure if going to be less or more sociopathic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unaligned_Player/pseuds/The_Unaligned_Player
Summary: In another time you are off traveling the multiverse having a grand time. The you here however is young, useless, and still very much hasn’t mastered their mental, and social deficiencies. It’s very unlikely that you will make it to the point that your other has, and will almost certainly die before twenty cold and alone. I already have my Jumper, but i’d like to see what he’d have done without his Infinite Cosmic Power.





	1. (You Will Never) Overcome Your Origin

Ugh, I smell.

I swing myself into a position to stand, and make my way toward the game room. Hm, she’s not here must be downstairs. I grab some clothes from the sofa and make my way towards the bathroom. Turn the shower up to scalding, and down to my birthday suit I go. Ah! HMMMMMM that sting is good. Takes my mind off things makes me focus on it, and only it. As I go to reach for the soap I feel what can only be flesh greet my hand.

Suffice to say I lock up for a second. I then relax because I'm a fucking schizo, and have both imagined human contact, and mistaken something for human contact before. I shift my hands around and start to tense up again because yeah this still feels like a human hand if a small one and unless I broke out of nowhere I'm not that far gone yet. Memory? -Dismiss everything I've ever known. Question constructs, and what I condone- Check. Philosophy? -A Nihilistic core with an enlightened self-interested shell is the best I can hope for but I am too mentally understandable to adopt the mindset. Also Transhumanism or Extinction- Check. Ego? -I am both the best, and worst- Contradictory as ever. My level of insanity established in a few seconds I turn around to look at the owner of the grasping the hand.

> The Failure
> 
> _Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck._
> 
> "Hi? Excuse but what are you doing in this house, and this shower specifically?"
> 
> _Calm yourself you nerd you've gone over this scenario before. Stay calm and unruffled, and MAYBE you can get out of this._

> Strange Child
> 
> _"_ _Oh, I came because I heard your cries for help."_

> The Failure
> 
> _Okay cool, no disemboweling so far offer deal hope it's not one with the devil._
> 
> "Oh well thanks for coming, but" _It doesn't care about your nudity, and is probably doing it to make you uncomfortable _"If you're here to offer me power, may I suggest giving it to someone with a more benevolent, and less malevolent nature than me?"

> Strange Child
> 
> _"Oh? That's strange coming from you." _ She's circling me like a Fate expository. _There's not enough room in here how she's warping space fuckfuckfuckfuck.__"I can smell the desire for power within you. You're starved for it you'd kill for it, and here you are saying that if I'm offering it you'd rather it go to some else?"_

> The Failure
> 
> _If you can smell my megalomania then I'd think you could smell the Malevolence right next to it._
> 
> "Yes, I would. I may want power but I also want to hurt everyone. While my depression and desire not to be stupid or evil keep me from hurting anyone but myself I don't want to bet on the first binding being a factor and the others being enough after I get power beyond that of a normal mortal."
> 
> _Do not trust the confused misanthrope/humanitarian with power._

> Strange Child
> 
> _"_ _Passable arguments."_

She tightens her grip on me and swings me face-first into the tub that wasn't full a second ago. I sink deep far deeper than any but the most opulent of pools have the right to be and find my lungs burning for air I cant provide.

> The Failure
> 
> _Shitshitshitshitshit._

I feel a force push me towards a light, and I break the surface of the water coughing and spluttering next to a white raft which I haul my naked ass onto.

> Strange Child
> 
> _"Unfortunately they are wasted as unless you want to be left here unable to die you have to accept my power."_

> _ The Failure _
> 
> _Okay either a sadistic bitch that enjoys taking the metaphorical electrode pads to the rats or someone that knows I won't accept help without It being someone I trust (Dave) or it being forced on me, and they're strapped for time. Hope and pretend to believe the latter, expect and prepare for the former._
> 
> "*Cough* *Cough* *Hack* You- *Croak* *Assorted throat-clearing noises* you make a convincing argument *dying worthless noises*."

> Strange Child
> 
> _"Then do you accept my offer of power and all that entails"_

> The Failure
> 
> "Can I get an explanation first?"

> Strange Child
> 
> _"No."_

> The Failure
> 
> "Okay then yes I accept your power."

It is at that point everything gets hazy.

I woke up hanging out of the bathtub disoriented, and limped and flopped from wall to wall towards the sink, to see myself and a document taped to the mirror.


	2. For you are Exalted

You are the same. A lanky scruffy teenager with minimal hope, no experience, and a metaphorical ocean of malevolence.

> The Failure
> 
> _Okay first off was that real?_
> 
> *Mouth licking*
> 
> _Salty so definitely. What does the note say then._

> Power coming in a few hours. Red is a good color on you -J.C.

> _Okay so I'm going to be covered in enough blood to be a joking point soon but whose. Oh is it going to be The Bitch please let it be the bitch._

I finish my shower and go to my room excited/terrified to see what's going to happen. Sometime later I feel knocking through the house. I have Karna murder Tesla and go downstairs to the kitchen to see who it is. I pull the stick sheets aside to see the bitch outside. I let her in and she puts her bag on the island before starting the conversation.

> The Bitch
> 
> So what have you been up to.

> _ The Failure _
> 
> _Calm yourself fool panic will do nothing useful._
> 
> Not much.

> The Bitch
> 
> Oh really. How about on the Computer?

> _ The Failure _
> 
> _Fear is the correct response now but don't show it._
> 
> Haven't been on it much rcently mostly been using my Ipad.

> The Bitch
> 
> Yeah you havn't, but i have been. You left one of your accounts open. I go to close it then actally read what i'm seeing.

> The Failure
> 
> ShitshitshitsorryDanathismightbeit
> 
> Oh.

> The Bitch
> 
> Oh? That's all you to say?

> The Failure
> 
> There is nothing else to say.
> 
> _You will get no groveling from me cunt._

> The Bitch
> 
> Noth-!

A beating ensued. Quite frankly I'm amazed that the cabinet door stood up. Afterward, she said tomorrow after she wakes up I'm going to facetime her with her and tell her the "truth". She's going to make me say that I'm exaggerating, that I'm overdramatic, that I'm outright lying. To Dana. The only person to have ever helped me. The only one who cares.

It's midnight. The pain from the beating is now on the 'hot day out' stage. I still occasionally shake. I exit my room and check on Grandspawner. Sleeping. I look down the stairs. No light. Tonight she'll be sleeping heavily from travel. I make light, daily practiced steps down to see that her door is wide open. I make my way to the kitchen and retrieve the short knives. I go back, and into her room. I stand beside her. I lift the knife. I fold the cover off of her neck. I bring the knife down. It pierces. She wakes up groggy, grabbing her neck, and choking. Still much better than me at my best physically, however. She grabs me and pulls me to the ground while I hazard a guess trying to restrain me but in practice, she just falls on me. You will remember I grabbed more than one knife. The second one goes in her gut, and I slip my way out of her weakened grasp.

I look at her bleeding out on the floor and step over her to get the peroxide and a towel. I then rip the knives out of her and clean them and my hands-off. I walk out, look at her, and lock the door before going upstairs. I get out new clothes, strip and put my clothes in along with the others. Thankfully I wore dark clothes. I walk into the bathroom and wash clean. I some bleach and water in the mop bucket then precisely clean everything I touched. I then go to my room and entertain myself before getting the best sleep I've had in years.

Two weeks later

They haven't suspected me beyond the basic. I cried at her death because I still love her and miss her. The questions on how I didn't notice or hear anyone enter are answered by my family vouching for my lack of alertness, and the midnight shower that I frequently take.

I am in CPS custody currently attempting to figure out shaving. I told Dana about The Bitches' death, and where I've been. I get the warm feeling of affection as she does not apologize for my loss but advises me on where to go from here. I finish my conversation, with her and look at the mirror. I smile seeing not a Failure bound to fear and spite of a person, but a Hopeful One ready to go into the world, and uplift it. I am just one person but as I look at the filled golden circle over my xiphoid I know I will try, and I will succeed.

**FOR I AM EXALTED.**


End file.
